User talk:Sparky!
Re:Your questions 1) Do you need Videos? I mean used by LEGO itself. + commercials. of course we say We do not own those videos. Just to say I Have a lot of videos collected on My youtube account (over 100) and more are coming? :*It's possible to embed YouTube videos. Examples can be seen [[Power Miners teaser trailer|here]] and [[The Chase|here]]. For details, see . 2) Do you need building instructions? of sets, combiners, alternate sets. :*Most building instructions are already available on [http://www.peeron.com/scans/ Peeron.com]. And since publishing instructions that are copyrighted by LEGO would go beyond the fair use policy of a wiki it won't be possible to upload them here. 4) are personal images allowed? :*If you plan to upload selfmade photos of LEGO sets or minifigures we would be more than glad to accept them. However, pictures unrelated to LEGO or your work at Brickipedia (e.g. pictures similar to stuff usually found on MySpace or Facebook and the likes) should be limited to just a few and are in general not well received when the uploader is a newcomer who hasn't earned any merits yet. -- 20:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I wouldn't put commercials on set articles, but maybe on a seperate page for commercials of a certain theme (please wait until we decide if we really want commercials on the wiki). Promotrailers like [[Power Miners teaser trailer]] should be put on their own page. :::Btw, thanks for your first picture, but it's sufficient to put just the filename into the set template, you don't need . -- 16:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi, Sparky! Yea, I have seen how active you are here now. Good work! :) And nice work you did with uploading new versions of Images. Are you a Bionicle fan? 15:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Cool, me too! Just a shame that Bionicle is being discontinued... 15:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, you made that? Wonderful MOC! I new I have heared the name Sparky from somewhere... :D Yea, I'm curious too, just let us hope it's not Ben 10... 15:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::FBI? That remembers me of something I read some time ago... [http://www.upi.com/Odd_News/2009/10/22/Inventor-Lego-secrecy-like-CIA/UPI-28911256251013/ here]. 15:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::I took it from a link from there. :D Well thenm back to editing! :D Have a nice day! 15:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Exo-Force Hi Sparky, that's fine. I have quite a few Exo-Force sets myself (and so do lots of my friends) so I know quite a bit about it. I have also watched all the online comics. Anyway, that's fine. 17:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Did you say "all images"? Upload them! We are really short on them, especially minifigure ones. 23:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello there Hello! I just wanted to say welcome, and good job with the edits. :) Have fun editing here! Happy Editing! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf''']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'''blasterpro: ''']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'''It's Nerf, or Nothing!''']] 18:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :lol! :) Hey, can I add you to my friend list? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf''']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'''blasterpro: ''']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'''It's Nerf, or Nothing!''']] 18:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::great! :D Also, one more thing: Is your username based on Pokemon (Pikachu), or just a name you came up with? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf''']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'''blasterpro: ''']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'''It's Nerf, or Nothing!''']] 18:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Nice! :) I like it! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf''']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'''blasterpro: ''']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'''It's Nerf, or Nothing!''']] 20:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Come Come to minifig wiki. We are in serious need of editors and people-We have 3 active people, them being me, GameGear360, and Agent Chase who is an admin but not a bureacrat. And me!-- 13:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) And I try to be on!--[[User:Mariofighter3|Mariofighter3]] 14:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Images Wow, you are editing crazy! By the way, where did you get these high-quality images from the Alternate models / Combination models from? 16:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ah! Good work! 16:23, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice! :D 16:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Blast Roller * Hi Sparky! I saw you added a picture of the blast roller, and I was wondering where you got it from? If you took the picture, and you have the magazine, can you send me pictures of the instructions pages? Thanks! -[[User:Powerminerzilla]] Can you send them to me too? [[User:Pufflesrcute|Pufflesrcute]] 07:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cargo Crusher I think it looked exactly the same as the one in the instructions in New Zealand. [[User:Pufflesrcute|Pufflesrcute]] 00:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) You know that they are discontinuing Bionicle? -BobaFett2 I hope they bring it back. -BobaFett2 userpage I love the update on your userpage! Looks good. :) Just wanted to comment, hope you don't mind. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf''']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'''blasterpro: ''']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'''It's Nerf, or Nothing!''']] 21:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh it's gonna be updated more. But when I have more time. Also check my Youtube Channel [http://www.youtube.com/user/SparkyTheSecond Here] [[User:Sparky!|'''''Sparky''''']] BrickPost Issue One BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five Inactive Why are you not so active here anymore? 21:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) MOCPages Group I am establishing a group on MOCPages (My Own Creation Pages) where you post your LEGO creations. Please consider making an account and asking to join this group: http://www.mocpages.com/group.php/12140 . 00:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - [http://www.worldtimeserver.com/current_time_in_UTC.aspx here]). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode ([http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wikia-brickpost-qa join]), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, [[w:c:brickpost|BrickPost Team]] - 17:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011